


A Boy and His Titan

by Mishafer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Consentacles, Don't Judge, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Self-Bondage, Telepathic Bond, The colossal titan loves Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer
Summary: In the interior of his titan, Bertholdt uses its flesh tendrils to get himself off.





	A Boy and His Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I definitely need to explain myself here. I asked for Reibert prompts for ficlets on twitter (to my curiouscat), somehow ended up getting "The heat inside CT dissolves Bertolts clothes and the muscle inside it starts turning into tentacles and pleasures him." I lol'd at the tentacle part then thought wait... what about the stretchy tendrils that connects to their faces? That could work.
> 
> Then everything just spiraled madly out of control.

The colossal titan was and always had been putty in Bertholdt’s hands. But he wondered where was the line was drawn. If his prodigal talent could weaponize its transformation, what else could he do with some imagination? Could he make the interior flesh tie itself into knots? Or brush his hair? Risky to experiment with the world’s most powerful weapon, yes, but it belonged to him, didn’t it?

He had a preposterous idea. But it would only affect the inside of the titan and pose no outside danger.

Tiny beads of sweat dotted his forehead as the fleshy mass retracted from his legs and arms. Leaving the stretchy webs clinging only to his hands and face. His control was aimed at the interior and could make do with fewer physical connectors.

A tendril of flesh emerged from the stuffy cavern and gripped his shirt collar. Bertholdt centered its heat on the tip and scorched a black circle into the material. The aroma of burned fabric filled his nose as it maneuvered south, searing off the threads that held his buttons. They rained down upon the pink muscle beneath his feet. Another tendril shot out and drew blistering lines lengthways across his longsleeves. His heart leapt as one yanked off the tattered shirt. Despite the sweltering heat, he shivered. He was really doing this.

His bare torso shone bronze in the filtered light that spilled in from the titan’s eyes. Chest heaving as the muscle trailed across his pecks. His cock twitched and he realized how foolish this was. His need coming so strong he knew he would be too eager for satisfaction to experiment. Bertholdt made two flesh strings wrap around his wrists and hold them still so he wouldn't be tempted to touch himself.

His breath hitched as two thick tendrils hoisted him up and by his under arms, his feet now free and dangling a few feet off the muscled floor. The flesh grabbed his pants and burned off the fly before pulling them off along with his shoes.

Bertholdt had long known he wasn’t alone inside the monolith. Some essence cradling him that he could never quite reach. Never speak to, never look at, just feel its acceptance from the moment the titan became his.

Was it communicating with him now?

He licked his lips as one tendril fondled him through his boxer briefs. Stretching its end wide to cup the entirety of his groin. He grew harder and a small moan left his throat. A slight tremor ran through the titan.

Yes, there was definitely something else there with him.

A tendril whipped the underwear off his legs. His cock stiffened further from the thrill of being naked in the nape of his titan. Tendrils gripped his ankles and held him more firmly in place. Several more wrapped around his midsection as sweetly as a lover’s embrace.

Sweat trickled down his spine as he made a tendril take his hard cock. Bertholdt twitched. The raw heat of the flesh uncomfortable until it started moving. Adding extra pressure to the underside of his shaft as it stroked. His hips jerked into the touch. An odd mixture of familiar and foreign. His next desire hadn't even formed in his mind when another string squeezed at his nipples. Not too hard, but just the right amount of pressure and rubbing. Shooting a wave of pleasure through his body that made him quiver.

Bertholdt knew what he enjoyed, and apparently so did the titan.

Precome beaded on the head of his flushed erection and the tendril spread it across the shaft. He gritted his teeth and groaned as its movement increased. His body was aflame, riding the pleasure so high he almost wished he it didn’t have to end. If the titan didn’t decompose after a set time, he knew he could hold it in his control for hours, days even. No one else alive was better suited for it.

The tendrils securing his legs pulled them apart a few inches. Oddly turned on by the vulnerable position as a few groped his backside. Then sliding up his spine slicking the sheen of sweat across his shoulder blades. It was beginning to feel like he was being touched rather than touching himself.

And he loved it.

A few tendrils caressed the nape of his neck and slid into his damp hair. Again, he hadn’t made this happen, and mumbled a, "Hm?" The word ‘ _taste_ ’ flashed through his mind and he blinked. The movement on his dick slowed enough that managed to gather his thoughts.

_You want to taste me?_  Bertholdt thought back.

A tendril from his hair slid around to his mouth and brushed across his parted lips. He accepted it inside and it swept along his tongue. Tasting like the raw spot of a mouth ulcer. Uncertain what else to do, he moved his tongue back and forth along the underside. He felt the titan vibrate.

It was kissing him.

The words ‘sweet like candy’ ran through his mind next. Bertholdt moaned softly at how much the words excited him.

_Taste me more_ , he thought.

The tendril left his mouth and found its way between his backside again.

He gasped. He wasn’t adept in that practice. Feeling awkward when he had fingered himself in the past. It felt good, but weird, and the preparation a hassle. The flesh prodded at his entrance, the remaining saliva lubricating the ring of muscle. He considered declining, but when all he had to do was relax and enjoy himself, why not try? His eyes flew open as it spread him and filled him in one swift motion. Then slid back, then in again, then back, then in. A moan left his mouth despite himself.

_‘Taste you,_ ’ he heard again.

Bertholdt screwed his eyes shut as the tendril sped up on his cock and squeezed the head at each jerk. Two more tendrils continuously massaged his body. From his array of abs to the small of his back and the length of his taut thighs.

The tendril found his prostate and he flinched. A deep rumbling warm spreading through his gut as it pressed the gland in rapid motion. Sharing the pace on his leaking cock and hardened nipples. He thrusted his hips back and forth, desperate to meet the touch inside and out. The pressure coiled in his groin, tightening like a fist before he came with a scream. Spurting white through the tendrils that jerked him off.

Bertholdt tried to catch his breath, eyes rolling back in his head, but the tendril kept up on his prostate. He started to cease its action when a new pressure ripped through a deeper part of his body. His teeth clamped down and bit through the side of his tongue. Warm metallic blood spilled into his mouth as he orgasmed a second time. A few more lazy drops of come leaked from his spent dick.

His legs wobbled, grateful he was held in place because no way could he stand on his own. The tendril went back to his oversensitive cock and grimaced in pain, saying aloud, “No… stop.”

It obeyed and let go. The others sliding out of his backside and releasing all hold from his hot spots. Bertholdt heaved through breaths, seeing stars as he tried to find reality. A mixture of blood and drool spilled from the corner of his mouth. A tendril gently wiped it away while another cleaned the generous amount of ejaculate from his member.

_'So sweet.'_

Steam rose from his tongue and he sighed as the pain eased. The titan must have been healing him itself since he couldn't focus enough to heal in his blurry state. A tendril gently cupped his cheek. Bertholdt lolled his head into the touch and his eyelids fluttered as he enjoyed his buzz.

_‘Bertholdt Hoover,’_  it thought.

The use of his name gave him incentive to respond.  _Could you feel what I was feeling? In my body?_

_‘Yes.’_

He wasn’t supposed to let its presence in, he was supposed to push it out and take the reins, but he couldn’t sate his curiosity.

An image split his mind: a titan with unnaturally long arms, a sickly closed-mouth smile, and mop of fluffy dark hair. It lumbered forth with its bony hand outstretched. A squeak left his throat when he realized it was his pure titan form before he devoured the last holder. He squirmed, stricken with terror he was about to be bombarded with the memories of the last colossal titan. But it quickly flitted to Bertholdt's first transformation, then a lightning fast replay of his life until the current moment.

_‘Bertholdt Hoover,’_  it repeated.

_You know my life and my name, so what?_

_'Only you have been this great. This creative.'_

He wanted to probe further, ask a deluge of questions about its existence, but he shut the desire down. Letting it too far into his mind could mean loss of control.

"I'm tired of hanging here naked," he said aloud. "Put what clothes I have left back on so I can dissipate you properly."

**Author's Note:**

> ..................I'll be in my corner.


End file.
